Understand
by Write My Life
Summary: After working on a difficult case El and Liv go to the bar where Olivia is kidnapped. Can Elliot find his partner and help her or will she be gone forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SVU plot or nothing cause I'm just a lame fan**

**A/N: Alright so this sounds just like every other story about Olivia getting raped but I've noticed that some people make her to dependent on Elliot. So I wanted to take a shot at it and see if I could do it. Feel free to criticize me and tell me that it's awful, but if you think it's good then by all means review...lol. Okay onto Olivia…**

**Olivia POV**

"We the jury, find the defendant guilty"

"Thank you jury you are free to leave, but you Mr. Kreisler I will see in 2 weeks for sentencing. Court is adjourned." The judge pounded her gavel and stood up to leave.

"Glad that's over" I muttered as I stood up from my seat. Elliot started walking towards me.

"Hey Liv, wanna head to the bar for a drink?" He said as he pulled his jacket on.

"Sure" I said.

.

Elliot held open the door of the courtroom and we both walked to his car, and got in. When we arrived at the bar Elliot ordered to beers.

"Tough case." Elliot said as he took a swig from his beer.

"I'll say." Elliot and I had been working on a case where a man was raping and murdering female cops. It had made me very stressed out because I had been threatened by him many a times.

"Well at least now we know he'll never get out. Life plus 30 years is a long time." El said with a half smile. I on the other hand did not smile.

"I just don't understand why he didn't get convicted for the last two rapes. We had enough evidence the bastard just decided to lawyer up on those last two crimes. Why?" I exclaimed with a frustrated sigh. I did not like when rapes were set aside like that.

Taking the last sip of my beer I stood up.

"Um, I think I'm gonna head home, its late." I said. I started to pull out my wallet to pay when Elliot stopped me and set down two bills.

"El I can pay my own tab."

"No, no my treat" He smiled and knew I wouldn't argue.

"Fine, I'm too tired to argue with you but I get the next one." I said as I narrowed my eyes jokingly.

Elliot laughed "Alright let me drop you off."

"Actually El I think I'll just walk home. Been a long week, I need to take a walk." I said. I picked up my jacket and walked to the door.

"Are you alright? You know you can talk to me." Elliot said with worried eyes.

"I know. I'm just stressed from the case and I just need some air, you know." I said.

"Come on Liv, Its late. Let me drive you home." Elliot said while opening the passenger door.

"Elliot, I just need to take a walk. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I sighed with slight agitation from his arguing.

"Alright but please call me when you get home." He said.

"Okay dad." I laughed and assured him I would call as soon as my door was closed. We said goodbye and went our separate ways.

I made my way down the street, at a slow pace trying to clear my mind.

I just didn't understand why those last rapes were overlooked. It blew my mind how easily they dealt with them. Then it hit me. Those two cops had worked cases with me previously. Kreisler's lawyer probably said that those women were somehow connected to me, which means the judge would just say that I was too involved with them.

"How could I not have seen it?" I said out loud. I went to reach for my phone to call Elliot when all of a sudden I was grabbed around my waist and a hand was placed over my mouth. I went into cop mode and elbowed the person in the nose, momentarily blinding him. I reached for my gun but noticed it wasn't in my holster. That's when I felt the cold metal of my gun on the back of my head.

"Who are you?" I asked with an intimidating voice.

"Why don't I show you." The man said and walked in front of me with the gun still pointed at me.

It was Kreisler.

"How did you get out?" I asked in disbelief. He was supposed to be in lockup.

"Oh those two mediocre cops that was supposed to be keeping an eye on me. I knocked them down when they were about to lock me up. It was late and they were the only two left there. I took one of there guns, and came looking for you." Kreisler replied with a smile in his voice.

My stomach dropped. He had killed all those other cops and now he was after me.

"They'll find you." I tried to reason with him. "You'll be charged with assault and kidnapping of a police officer, and then you'll have absolutely no chance of ever getting out." My voice was beginning to shake.

"Please. I already had no chance of getting out and you knew that. There are no deals to get you out of this one Detective." And with that he came at me and punched me in the face and kicked me in my stomach. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chloroform covered cloth and forced it over my mouth and nose. I tried not to breath but after a while I had to. The last thing I saw before I passed out was me being dragged into a black SUV.

**A/N: Alright how was it. First chapter hit or miss? If there are any errors in anything please review and tell me. Oh yeah and if you thought it was good then review that too…lol. Okay so if you don't really understand what I meant in the A/N at the top heres more info. I have read a bunch of fics where Olivia is kidnapped or raped or what have you and when they find her she is like really dependant on Elliot, and I just don't see that happening on the actual show so I decided to take a shot at it see if I could do better. Now don't get the idea that I'm saying all the other fics are bad because there not there probably better than mine but I just want to create a story that makes more sense.**

**Sorry for the long A/N and if you still don't quite understand just review ancd ask a question there and I will give a better description.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters or nothing 'cause I'm just a lame fan.**

**A/N: So, we're here with chapter two of my first fan fiction, and I hope y'all liked the last chapter, I did not like that one very much so I'm hoping I do better this chapter. Everyone gets what I'm trying to get across with this story now I hope and if not remember just ask a question in your review. Oh and in this story Eli has not been born so yeah that's why I won't ever mention him. And Continue…..**

**Elliot's POV:**

**As I drove back to my home for the first night in a long time, I wondered what was with Olivia, of course it wasn't a surprise that she didn't want me to help her but she seemed a little more…distant than normal. Maybe it was just the case, she got pretty involved and I could see why she would want to take a walk.**

**I parked my car in the drive way of my house and walked inside to my family. **

"**Daddy!", Lizzie jumped up and hugged me. I squeezed her tightly. God I missed my kids.**

"**Elliot," Kathy said in a kind of "Oh you decided to come" voice. And it was not something I wanted to deal with at the moment. So I went on to sitting with my kids.**

"**Hey Dickie" I said to my son. I leaned in to half hug him but he stuck his fist out towards me instead.**

"**Ohh so this is the new hip thing huh, alright I'm down." I clunked my fist against his with a smile. He gave me a funny look.**

"**Never again." Dickie laughed as he spoke. **

**After visiting with all my children I retired to bed. Taking a shower and sitting on my side of the bed I sighed as Kathy walked in. **

"**We need to talk."**

"**About what."**

"**About you're never being here, and not supporting me." Kathy sneered.**

"**Excuse me. Whose paycheck gets sent here every month? Whose paycheck gets spent all on his family's needs and wants? Mine, so don't tell me I don't support you because you know damn well that isn't true." I swear if it weren't for my kids I wouldn't come here ever. I'd live in the cribs. Half of the 1-6 does anyway. Me and Liv, at least. Wasn't she supposed to call?**

**Why hasn't she called it's been well over two hours since we left the bar, she's bound to have gotten home by now. Shit what if something happened.**

**Nahh, she probably just forgot. I should just call for good measure.**

"**I'm going outside." I said as I was already walking out. I vaguely heard Kathy protest. Dialing her number I sat at the curb.**

"**Hello?" This was a mans voice.**

"**Olivia?"**

"**No this is Patrick." **

"**Where did you find this phone?" I asked frantically. I needed O's exact location.**

"**Uh are you a cop or somethin'? You gonna arrest me for having this phone?"**

"**No just tell me where you found the phone and when. Please just tell me." I sounded desperate now I could here it.**

"**Found it on 10****th**** and Broadway about 20 minutes ago." Then he hung up. 10****th**** and Broadway, that's about…six or so blocks from Liv's house. Could she have been hurt?**

**Don't think Stabler, act. I was in my car calling Cragen before I even had time to blink.**

**Olivia's POV:**

**Sounds, I can hear things around me. Touch, I feel the carpet beneath me. Scent, I can smell the burnt rubber under my nose. I was going through the list in my head that we learned the first year in the force if you are ever in a situation like this.**

**How did I let myself get in a situation like this?**

**Okay, see, I can see that I am in the back of a van with black paint covering the windows. There goes calling for help. Noise, I can hear that we are moving, fast, sounds like we are in open roads. Not many other sounds.**

**My captor caught me on my blind side, which means he had an advantage. I have a slight chance that if I were to get him while his back was turned I could get away, but it was very, very slim.**

**Shit, how did Kreisler get out? He said he had "knocked down" those two last officers but they were highly trained. Well maybe he is trained better.**

**Shut up Olivia. I can't think that way.**

**Well you know he is stronger and smarter than you, I mean you did work a whole case on him. Shut up, shut up, shut up. I've trained for this for over 15 years why is it all going to shit. It's like I've worked for nothing.**

**Suddenly the van stopped and I flung into the wall, slamming my shoulder in it hard.**

**I breathed through my teeth till the pain sort of subsided. I heard the driver side door open and close and then the back van doors opened and Kreisler stood in front of me with a disgusting smile on his face.**

"**We're home." I didn't let his statement show on my face. He couldn't overpower me. But as I looked past him I saw the thick dark green trees surrounding us. And I lost a little bit of hope.**

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the van; I yanked out of his grasp and went to elbow him in the nose when suddenly a bat hit me in my stomach. Then in my chest, then again, then again. I screamed and tried to crawl away from his line of fire. I had to beg him to stop.**

"**Won't be doing that again will you, bitch." He spat at me.**

**This time he yanked me up by my hair causing me to yell out and stand up quickly. When I looked up for the first time since being out of the van I was met with an old run down barn house.**

**That's when I remembered. Kreisler had attacked woman on the streets and taken them to an old house miles away from any civilization when he was going to rape them.**

**Oh my God. What am I going to do I'd almost had it happen once before and I am barley hanging on. That's when the tears fell. The panic and fear had engulfed my emotions.**

"**Oh is big bad cop Olivia crying? Is she scared?" He asked in a mock affectionate voice. "Well good" He screamed back at me. **

**He pulled me into the barn the rest of the way and I cried harder when he threw me onto the dirty old mattress that I knew many other women had once laid on. I struggled to get back up but he had put his full weight on me and grabbed a chain that was cemented to the wall and attached it to my right ankle. **

**I pulled at it with all my strength all to no avail. He laughed at me when he saw the hopelessness in my eyes.**

**That's when he came towards me…**

**A/N:**

**Yay, second chap up and running. I just want to let ya'll know it is now 3:26 a.m. here in Jacksonville Florida. I started writing this chapter at about 1:00 a.m. because I am not tired and I'm really bored and I had a huge urge to write this chapter. So voila, your second chapter is up. I hope you all enjoy it, I'm feeling way better about this one than I did last chapter. I guess I write better when I procrastinate. Haha.**

**Love, Katie**


End file.
